Crow
(18 at death) | gender = Male | birthday = July 7th, 1997 | height = 176cm (5'9") | classification = Reaper | district = Santa Monica | status = Active | partner(s) = N/A }} "As the crow flies. Not me. Sometimes me. But I'm talking about actual crows this time. I'm not a crow. I'm Crow. Does that. Make sense??" Crow is a Harrier Reaper originating from Santa Monica. Appearance Crow stands at a respectably average 176cm (5'9"). He has messy black hair which is short save for a rattail which he ties for no discernible reason. He wears dog tags, though they're usually hidden under his jacket. One of them is his brother's, the other is one he had made for himself. Personality Nervous cinnamon roll! Details incoming. History Pre-Game Born in California to immigrant parents, Crow was raised as a typical Asian-American. He played piano, did violin in school, was great at math, and the greatest stereotype of all: introduced himself with an English name since people tended to mispronounce his given name. As his parents were taking him back to university after winter break, a drunk driver caused a major pileup, killing nearly ten people including the Karashimas. Tourney Despite his nervous disposition, Crow was surprisingly good at the Game, and managed to win on his first Tourney run. Feeling like he had nothing to go back to, he decided to become a Reaper. Reaper Life Crow accompanied The Lost Continent, a KeK team from Santa Monica, to Shibuya for a major international KeK tournament and acted as their translator while they were there. Relationships Shirou Crow's late brother. They got along quite well for siblings, probably due to the age difference. Takeru Kyou Shida Crow's senpai. Crow looks up to them a lot. Trivia *Crow's blood type is AB+. *Crow is very light for his height, weighing in at only 56kg (123.5lbs), which is equivalent to about 3200 chicken nuggets. *His noise form is Lupus Dirige. ** It is not a crow, but a Simargl, which looks like a winged dog. **Lupus is the species name for wolf, and Dirige is an alternate spelling of dirge. *Crow channels his psyche through a pair of half-gloves. He's actually physically pretty weak though lmao.... *The kanji for his first name translate to "black sakura" (black cherry tree/blossom). **The kanji in his brother Shirou's name are 紫桜 (purple sakura) *Crow and Hawk are pretty similar. **They're both pan pretty boys. **They have the same blood type. **Their names contain a reference to a bird and to a fruit. **They both have a character in their name which is read as yīng in Chinese (樱's Japanese equivalent 桜 for Crow, 鹰 for Hawk). **They both have a shitty name pun with their older sibling. **Since Crow was born 1 year before Hawk, died 1 year older than Hawk, stands 1 cm taller than Hawk, and is generally a nicer, kinder person, Xan jokingly describes him as Hawk forged +1. Gallery chibi crow.png Category:Reapers Category:Week 15 Category:Shopkeeper